The Inheritors
by FanaticShipper
Summary: It was just going to be another boring school year at Empire High for Kim Yu Ri , twin of the infamous Kim Tan. Well she hoped so... But alas, all her hopes were crushed the moment she found out about her brother's return from America. Follow the epic story of Kim Yu Ri on a path to love, humor,drama and heartbreak.
1. chapter 1

I thought my day couldn't get any worse.

Being yelled at by my temperamental father wasn't how I would like to begin my day.

And after I spilled coffee over my new blouse on my way to an appointment.

No, I wasn't down for more shit.

I got a call from brother dearest , Kim Tan.

It wasn't like we never call, we do. My brother and I are quite close,but it wasn't the call that bothered me but the reason behind his call.

He was coming back to Korea.

And I know I should've been happy by this,but I could not.

He was exiled. His return wouldn't do any good.

I thought about my halfbrother Won. Surprisingly we had a good bond , even though he was the real reason my twin got exiled.

And don't let me begin on choi Young-Do,aka grade-schooler.I gave him that name when we were younger.

I don't talk to him anymore,I didn't go to Empire High,I went to a prestigious school in Hongkong.

But I come back every summer vacation.

I didn't want to see Young-Do without Kim Tan.

After thinking about this for another fifteen minutes I dozed off into a restless sleep.

I'll see where tomorrow brings me ,were my last thoughts.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I cursed under my breath at the thing and slowly made myself to my walk in closet.

It often takes a long time for me to decide on a pretty enough outfit.

I finally picked out a polka dotted blouse and a high wasted striped skirt.

It was simple and fashionable enough.

I had to be somewhere today. I had a meeting with Lee Bo Na.

I stepped out of the car and entered the cute cafe. Typical BoNa.

She was sitting there talking to someone on the phone. As I neared I heard a bit of the conversation.

"Oppa,you're always talking to her! I wonder with who you're really in a relationship." She said with a frown.

It seems that the one she's on the phone with said something she liked cause her face lightened up immediately.

"Lee Bo Na , I'm here," I said with a big grin," how are you ?"

Gasping she jumped out of her seat and gave me a big hug.

"Yuri unni I missed you!"

I gave a little chuckle," I missed you too unni! Was that your boyfriend you were talking to on the phone?"

" mhm, his name is ChanYoung, he's the cutest ever. But he's my boyfriend so stay away !"

At that moment the waiter came and asked us what we would like.

I ordered a cappuccino. I love coffee.

We talked and talked over useless stuff until she asked me," Are you coming to empire high this year ? Please unni !"

I haven't really thought about it. Does Tan's return mean my return ?

I'll have to see Young-Do's ugly deformed face every day.

But on the other hand I'll get to see my brother who I missed so much.

With that in mind I said a quick goodbye to BoNa and made my way home.

I need to talk to mother.

Hello !

I hope you guys liked it and please comment !

Thankss


	2. A conversation

My mother was sipping on a glass of wine when I found her.

Which was no surprise considering she drank all day long every day.

"Mother, can I talk to you for a moment ?"

She stood up gasping. She didn't realize I was there.

Not seconds later did I get attacked with a hug.

Oops.

I forgot to greet her when I arrived in Korea yesterday night.

I was slightly confused though that my father didn't even tell her that I was coming. Guess I'm not that important to him huh.

"Yuri-ah , I missed you so!" Mother said with a huge grin on her face.

I hugged her back.

I missed my mother. She was the only one I could trust , not my sickly father nor his bitchy wife.

I ended the embrace and sat down on the expensive sofa my mother previously sat on.

"Mother, we need to talk about Tan's return. Is he going to go to Empire high ? Do I need to go with him ? " I said frantically.

She saw that I was slowly panicking so she put her hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me.

I calmed down a bit ,But slightly worried still.

She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Yuri-ah, your father already decided on it. There's nothing I can do. "

It became slightly hard to breath, thinking about the bullying that is assured in a school with Choi Young-do in it. I don't want to go back to the times when he bullied me even though he was my brother's best friend. God knows what he's going to do know I'm his enemy's sister.

I barely kept my tears in, i didn't want to cry in front of my mom. I didn't want her to know that I couldn't stand up for myself against him.

"-ri Yuri! "

I jumped from my seat in surprise. My mother has been yelling my name trying to get my attention. I must've looked troubled.

"Yes, mom? " I asked still not giving her my full attention.

She answered with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Yuri-ah, why don't you go upstairs and rest a bit? You look a bit shaky. "

Nodding silently I stood up from the couch.

I don't know if I could sleep with so many thoughts in my mind.

I trudged up the stairs tired even though it isn't yet dark outside.

Without even bothering to change into my pyjamas I let myself fall on the bed right when I arrived in my bedroom.

It didn't take a while for me to lull into a deep sleep.

With Young-Do's teasing smirk still on my mind.

 ** _Guyssss I finally finished this damned chapter!!!_**

 ** _I'm sorry it took so long but school sucked that's the only thing I'm gonna say._**

 ** _leave a review, bye x_**


	3. An argument and a half-brother

Yuri was busying herself on her phone in the living room when her mother stormed down the stairs. She was confused as to why her mother was in such a hurry.

She saw her daughter sitting on the couch and gave her a pannicked look.

"Yuri-ah, the senior madam is coming! What should I do? Quick go upstairs-"

"What the hell do you do, aside from eating three meals a day ?" The chairwoman said starteling both the mother and daughter.

Yuri wanted to stand up for her mother, but she knew her mom could handle herself.

"Why didn't you tell me the chairman was sick ?" The older woman continued.

Yuri's mother answered to that:" The man gets sick every other day. How can I tell you day after day? Are you hoping that he'll die, or are you hoping that he'll live?"

The senior madam looked bewildered at that.

"What? Did you say everything you wanted to say?"

The younger of the two looked smug and said.

"It's not right to come to someone else's hous this early in the morning and make such a fuss. You have allot of energy."

You could see that the chairwoman was getting angrier by her words.

"What? Someone else's house? Oh, you never fail to dissapoint me! Okay you gave birth to a child, but is he right here in your arms?"

She gave a little smirk at the end. Yuri looked with distaste at the woman. She always had to bring her brother, Tan in to this.

In her opinion her mother did a fine at being a mother. That's more than she could say about the chairwoman.

Sh continued:" That' what the family tree is! Both of us are the same, neither have children."

But Yuri's attention wasn''t on the bickering adults anymore.

There, at the door was a young girl about her age and one of the housekeepers.

She was curious as to who this mysterious girl was.

She couldn't stop staring. why should she?

This stranger was in her house.

At that exact moment her half-brother came through the door.

He talked with her mother a bit but Yuri wasn't listening. She was staring at Won.

They got allong fine most of the time. Untill the fight they had a couple of weeks ago about Kim Tan.

Their relationship went downhill from there. She cared more about her reaal brother dan her half-brother, what was fairly logical.

The half-siblings made eyecontact for what felt like centuries but probably lasted for a couple of seconds only.

He went upstairs after that, leaving Yuri to think about her cold half-brother.


End file.
